


Making Up For Lost Time

by Sandgoddess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandgoddess/pseuds/Sandgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's not rancorous, and he's not the type to drop it and give up, but when Suga stops calling him to hang out and they end up seeing each other once a year for a feeble hour in the old pub they frequented while in college, Daichi has pretty much stopped making efforts as well, even though he still has hope. He doesn't expect this one night to go the way it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hear this is what the kids call "porn with plot"? Back in my days, I would be giving lemon warnings. Ahhh.
> 
> I've written porn before but it's the first time that I publish it for the world to read. It feels weird. It feels naughty.
> 
> Also, hum, sorry for the lack of context in the beggining. I just felt like starting the drabble right when they were at the bar. I feel like the summary does a good enough job at putting the action in place.
> 
> Again, disclaimer, I speak french as a first language and, although I am fluent in english, it is not perfect and it will never be. If you see some dumb mistakes that my french brain missed, tell me nicely and I'll fix it.
> 
> Go on, read now you pervs.

To Daichi, there had always been an element of mystery to Suga. He was confusing, and not always in the right way. Of course, things were different now: he and Sugawara weren’t teenagers anymore, and Daichi had learned to deal with his sexuality. He kept having to ask himself if he wanted to ruin their friendship or not, but it wasn’t even rational to wonder that. At this point, nothing would happen between them anymore. They were nothing but good buddies catching up after a year without seeing each other. But Daichi still thought Suga was absolutely gorgeous and totally confusing.

Suga was looking at him over his beer as he took a long sip from it. Daichi felt his cheeks color, and he tried to change his mind by wondering if Suga would end up with a little bit of foam on his upper lip. He realised the fault in his plan when he pictured Suga running his tongue on his lip to get it off.

He thought about physically shaking his head to get the images out, but that didn’t strike him as very subtle. Suga noticed everything.

When Suga finally lowered his glass, his lips were pushed in a soft, closed lips smile, and he didn’t have anything on his upper lip. Daichi chose this moments to really look at him.

Adult Suga wasn’t that different from 3rd year Suga, but there were a couple of things that Daichi noticed. His bright eyes were even softer than before now, and Daichi had trouble looking right into them. His face had matured just a bit, but he didn’t look a day older than 20 years old, and he was 25.

It was almost a torture to look at him. Daichi had gullibly thought that being away for so long would naturally put an end to this crush he had since the first time he’d even met Suga. Back then, he’d mistaken it for an intense desire for friendship. The distance and the longing only made it worse somehow, and there Suga was, in front of him, with this fucking smile on his lips, and Daichi wondered if he should be saying something.

What would he say? Still looking good? He pictured himself saying that and cringed as the Suga in his imagination scoffed at him. The real Suga was still smiling softly.

Sugawara, on his end of the table, was pulling at his fingers behind his pint, the silence making him nervous. He always was a little nervous around Daichi, but his silence normally meant that weird questions were on their way to his mouth. Suga was observant, yes, but he could never guess what Daichi would come up with. He looked up and cleared his throat, and Daichi raised his chin to meet Suga’s gaze. The latter smiled softly again, and said in his classic _you’re so obvious_ voice: “You can ask indiscreet questions if you want to.”

Daichi, nervous as all hell, almost jumped at that, but he managed to contain it. He hated being read like that, although it was probably pretty clear that he had been trying to say something without knowing how to start. He didn’t know if there was any question he wanted to ask, but he wanted to fill the silence as soon as possible so his mind wouldn’t wander off again. He chose a standard question, one that wasn’t even weird, and he asked Suga with a raise of his eyebrows: “Do you miss home a lot?” He had wanted to ask him that anyway, just so he could find out what exactly Suga missed the most. Was it volleyball, his family, his friends, Daichi?

“Hum, well,” Suga started, raising his eyes to look over Daichi’s shoulder and gaze into the emptiness. “I guess I miss it sometimes. New friend can’t replace old friends, after all.”

He said it like he was trying to reassure Daichi, to make sure he knew Suga missed him. Daichi smiled at that and said, in a mocking voice: “Aw, I miss you too.”

Suga almost laughed, keeping his lips tightly shut, but his crinkled eyes and devious smile betrayed him. Even though Daichi got what he wanted, he wasn’t done just yet: “Okay, next question: What song do you think of when you think of me?”

Suga laughed out loud now, and he relaxed his fingers at last, wrapping them around his glass of beer. “What is this now, a quiz? Why would I think of you often enough to associate it with a song?” His rebuttal was full of laughter, and Daichi was now smiling at him with a spark in his eyes.

“I don’t know, I thought you’d be able to think of a funny one on the spot. I think I remember you have a pretty _vivid_ imagination,” Daichi answered with a side smile and a knowing gaze that was so full of playful mockery, it made Suga want to hit him.

The gray haired man sighed through an annoyed smile, turning his full attention to Daichi after looking out the window for a couple of seconds when he tried to collect himself. “Are you really bringing this back?”

Daichi grinned. “Absolutely. You still mad at me for that?”

Suga’s features were severe, his eyebrows bent and his lips small and white. He was ready to fight. “Yes, and I still think I was right when I said that. My imagination wasn’t tricking me, I just had a feeling. Don’t tell me you never noticed anything at all?”

Daichi shrugged, a smirk still caught on his mouth, and Suga closed his eyes and sighed in response. “Sure, they were close, but _that_ close…” the dark haired man started, aware he was not going to finish what he was saying.

“Don’t you dare,” Sugawara warned Daichi with a glare. “You might’ve been the scary one back then, but I’m not standing another 15 minutes laughing fit like the last time we mentioned this. I swear I will hurt you if you laugh.”

Suga was trying his hardest to be serious, but Daichi’s stunned expression, mixed with amusement and lightness, nearly got him to crack. “To be honest, I still don’t notice those things,” Daichi admitted with a raise of his eyebrows, “but at least you do.”

He stopped speaking, but carried on after a beat: “Are there… any other players you suspected of… _you know_?”

Daichi remembered in great details the time when Suga had ran up to him after practice, looking both frantic and worried, yelling about how sure he was that Kageyama and Hinata were becoming dangerously romantic with one another. Daichi had laughed at first, but when Suga promised he’d find proof with the most determined look on his face, the Kurasuno captain decided he’d make an effort to pay attention to the both of them. He wasn’t about to call Suga crazy to his face without seeing for himself.

After a week or two of this intense investigation, none of them had foul proof evidence. Daichi declared that Suga must’ve been imagining things, that his senses were betraying him, and if he had ever seen Sugawara boiling with rage, it had been that day. Suga came back with it a couple of times, pointing out small, meaningless things that didn’t prove anything, and then he was getting mad at Daichi for not seeing it. Now, it was nothing but a joke.

Suga started thinking with a dumb smile, trying to think of every player individually in a rush. “Well, there are a couple of players that I, and I won’t say I’m sure because I can’t be, suspected were gay. Not necessarily for each other though,” Suga said before he wrinkled his nose a little, deep in thought. His voice was light, but serious. “It was more of a feeling,” he ended with a shrug of his shoulders.

Daichi nodded, interest showing on his face. “Can I ask for an example?”

Suga scoffed, lifting his glass up in front of him to drink from it eventually. “Why, are you looking for a boyfriend?” Sugawara’s tone of voice was now less than serious, and he gave Daichi a mocking side glance before he took a good pull of his drink.

Daichi sighed strongly, nodding at Suga as to say _good one_. He brought his eyes back to his friend after watching the wall for a while as he waited for Suga to put the pint back down. “I’m just curious,” he justified with a strong look in his eyes.

“Sure you are,” Suga answered with a wink, keeping up his little scheme. “If I have to give names, I’ll tell you the most obvious ones. Remember Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Josai?”

Daichi squinted a little before he answered: “Yeah, I remember him.”

“Well, I think he is,” Suga continued like he was making a grocery list in his mind, checking off the products he got in the cart as he went. “And probably that one guy from Fukuroudani, what was his name again…”

“Bokuto?” Daichi asked on the same beat. He had no idea why this was the name that first came to him, but Suga’s happy nodding told him he guessed right. “Really?”

Suga smiled and closed his eyes, clearly discouraged with his friend. “I’ve rarely seen anyone who was so in love with their setter,” he explained, and those exact words struck a chord inside of Daichi. Being in love with your setter, your setter best friend, while you’re captain? There was a pattern there, and surprisingly, Sugawara didn’t seem to see it.

"Ah, well," Daichi simply said in a chirpy voice, filling the silence at last. He thought about asking something while they were on the subject, and as his mouth stayed half opened to speak later, he weighted the pros and cons. Suga would probably think the question was weird, but this was also the perfect opportunity to ask this without it being too weird. It was going to be weird anyway, but what would Suga think of him afterwards? His eyes got caught in Suga's questioning gaze, and he couldn't back out anymore. He had to say something, anything. "And... What about you?" He asked in a wobbly, unsure voice. Sure, let's go with that, perfect.  
  
Suga squinted a little, but then his eyes suddenly got full of light when he put the pieces together and got where Daichi was coming from. "Oh, yeah, I'm a little gay. Well, a little, I have a preference, but I've been with guys," he explained like it was nothing, just a random fact in a casual exchange. Daichi felt like he was 50% human and 50% sweat. "You?"  
  
"Mmh?" Daichi hummed, peeking through his fingers after unconsciously hiding his face with his hand from the embarrassment. "I, huh," he tried, taking his hand off his face slowly, as if it was peeling off from his skin like a sticker, "I don't have a preference in gender."  
  
Suga nodded with surprised eyes and raised eyebrows, twisting his mouth in an impressed pout. He was funny to look at, and Daichi would've probably appreciated it more if he wasn't feeling so uncomfortably exposed. None of his friends knew about that, but now Suga did. It felt so much more real now that his high school best friend knew.  
  
"Well," Suga started on a positive tone, "at least you have all the options."  
  
Daichi's face lost all its color and his traits fell down and whimpered. "Yeah," he replied with a side smile so fake it stung the eyes to see it, "except for stable relationships."  
  
Suga's questioning gaze incited him to develop further. "My last girlfriend heard pansexual and she automatically started freaking out, thinking it meant that the moment I found someone who looked better than her, I'd leave her for them."  
  
Sugawara's eyes were now wide and stained with a mix between rage and disgust. "That's dumb as fuck, what the hell? As if you'd do that! Did she even know you?" He looked like he was about to grab something and throw it out of the window, or maybe hit someone with it.  
  
"Not for too long, but I liked her a lot. She was too scared by the word to stay, though. It's been a couple of months now," Daichi ended with a shrug to signify it was okay.  
  
"So dumb..." Suga whispered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. "Was that the first time it happened?"  
  
"Well, I met this bi-curious boy in a bar once who wanted to try stuff with guys, and when I told him, he turned his back to me and acted like he didn't know me, but other than that-"  
  
"That's so fucking dumb," Sugawara said to himself in a hissing breath as he looked out the window. Daichi laughed at the scene.  
  
A smile stayed on his lips, and he said: "I guess he liked me up until he thought that I did this with everyone who asked me to."  
  
Suga rolled his eyes before he chugged down the rest of his beer in a fast but classy manner, holding his back up straight and exposing his neck. Daichi lifted up from his crouched position, stared, bit his lower lip and, finally, gazed down. That was still just Suga, bisexual Suga. Without Daichi knew why, this thought hadn't been helpful at all.  
  
With a sleepy blink, Suga laid down his glass before he lifted his wrist to look at his watch. "Already?" He asked to no one in particular. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go home. I work early tomorrow."  
  
Daichi was suddenly hit by Suga's warm smile as he stood up and reached for his coat. His head was full of gooey brain matter that threatened to ooze out of his ears at any second. He felt dizzy when he stood up, and dizzier when he called: "Wait up, Suga. I'll be leaving too, then."  
  
He grabbed his thick work vest with a plaid pattern and jumped in it. They put a couple hundred yens on the table before they left the facility, the cold autumn air taking a hiss out of Daichi's mouth.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home? I didn't drink anything, so I wouldn't want you to waste money on a cab since I'm here," Daichi said a little too fast, rubbing the back of his head. Suga turned to him and smiled wide, so Daichi dropped his hand and grinned back. That was a yes in Suga's language.  
  
Daichi's car was parked on the side of the road, two minutes from the bar. Suga walked silently, holding his arms crossed in front of his chest to keep them warm. Daichi sometimes peeked at his friend, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Suga to help him gain heat. The only time Sugawara felt eyes on him and turned around to ask Daichi about it, he ended up saying nothing and just smiling.  
  
When they got to the car, Suga sat into the passenger seat, and Daichi went around the car to take the driver's seat. He left his parking spot as soon as the engine started, and Suga took off his coat after turning on the heat. Daichi watched over each of Suga's moves, appreciating how familiar and comfortable he was with him even though they hadn't seen each other in a long time. They were so busy that they barely had time for each other, but they still texted and called sometimes. That didn't replace the real thing, and Daichi wanted to soak up in the real thing as much as he could.  
  
About halfway to his apartment, Suga turned over to Daichi and stared at him a little bit, with a fond but curious smile. "How long have you been aware? That you were pan?" He said it with such ease that Daichi welcomed the question very easily.  
  
"A while," Daichi said, keeping it vague. After five seconds of silence, he added: "in college."  
  
Suga sighed a small _ah_ as he nodded, almost crawling up on himself in his seat. "I was really happy to see you tonight."  
  
Daichi had no idea if Suga knew how much that meant to him. Those words had been spoken with so much honesty that it nearly got him emotional. "Me too," he replied at last, feeling Suga smiling at him without needing to look.  
  
They drove in silence for the rest of the ride. When Daichi pulled over in front of the building in which Suga lived, the gray haired man leaned over the shift stick and wrapped his arms around Daichi's shoulders. The other man opened wide eyes, having only expected a verbal goodbye. His movements were a little limited since his car belt was still attached, but he reached in Suga's back experimentally, pressing against his friend's body with his arms. He heard Suga humming, and he let go shortly after. Before he knew it, Sugawara was getting out of the car and walking away, heading to his building. Daichi sighed loudly, grasping the wheel pretty hard as he cursed himself for saying too much. He hated talking about himself and sharing, so he'd probably spend the next couple of days intensely hating himself.  
  
When he looked to the left to put the car into drive, he noticed that Suga had forgotten his coat on the passenger seat. Daichi grabbed it and stopped the car before pulling out his cellphone and telling Suga. He walked out of the car, holding the coat in one hand and his phone into the other, and he shut the door with his hip. He walked toward the apartment building slowly, waiting for Suga's reply. When he didn't get one after 5 minutes, he decided to go upstairs and give it directly to Suga.  
  
Daichi had only entered Suga's apartment once, and it had been a while ago. Suga had this complex that he also had when he was in high school, that anything that took place where he lived would surely be extremely boring, so he rarely invited anyone over. Back then, and even now, Daichi thought it was dumb. Just being with Suga was enough for him.  
  
It had been long enough for Daichi to be unsure of the apartment number, so he was pretty grateful that there was a plan with all the doors and the corresponding owners' last names just past the lobby, next to the mail boxes. He had expected the front door to be locked, but it wasn't. Maybe he remembered the place as fancier than it really was.  
  
Suga's apartment number was 304, and Daichi all but ran in the staircase to get to the third floor. Once he found himself in front of the door, he couldn't bring himself to raise his fist and knock. He was a little out of breath, and even though he rushed there, it didn't amount to anything since he was too chicken to knock. He felt so stupid.  
  
_You just need to give him his coat back_ , he told himself in his mind with a mellow and calming voice. It was still just Suga. _You've seen him every day for 3 years. It's just Suga._  
  
With this thought in mind, Daichi laid his hand flat on the wooden door before curling his fingers in his palm to form a fist. He exhaled and knocked twice, fast. He retracted his hand as soon as he was done, letting it fall along his side.  
  
It took a while before Suga opened the door. With a hint of incomprehension in his eyes, he opened the door wider when he saw Daichi standing before him. He had changed out of his clothes into a bathrobe, and there didn't seem to be much underneath it. Daichi swallowed hard, and before he had the time to hand the coat to Suga, the owner of the place asked him to walk inside.  
  
With a little bit of panic in his eyes, Daichi entered the apartment with a death grip on the coat. He was holding onto it for dear life.  
  
"Yes?" Suga's suave voice asked, reminding Daichi of something like honey or caramel on a hot pastry. Daichi shook his head physically this time, and Suga had a naughty smile. Wait...  
  
Daichi brutally shoved the coat toward Suga, looking down on the floor. "You left it in my car," he explained in a beat.  
  
Suga grabbed it, laughing a little as he did. "I know," he started with a sort of mischief in his voice. "I did it on purpose." He closed the door and left the coat hanging on his forearm.  
  
Daichi was stunned, but he didn't let it show. At least he tried not to as he said: "What? Why?"  
  
Suga shrugged, keeping his little smile on his lips that was slowly driving Daichi crazy. He sighed before he spoke, hugging his coat tight to his chest. "It's weird, isn't it? We were with each other every single day for our entire high school career and we never talked about those things."  
  
Daichi was now openly stunned. He was looking at Suga with his mouth half open, trying to make sense of what was going through his head. He had no idea what to answer to that. The reason Daichi never told Suga any of this was that he was in love with him. That wasn't something he could say now. "Yeah," Daichi started after he pressed his lips together, making them turn white, "it's weird."  
  
"Or," Suga continue, walking a short step in Daichi's direction, "there's something else to it."  
  
Daichi felt his face flush and his blood boil underneath it. Something else to it? He wanted to scream, to grab Suga by the shoulders and shake some meaning out of him. Mysteries didn't sit well with Daichi, and Sugawara didn't look like he was about to explain himself any time soon. "I'm... not sure I--"  
  
Of course Daichi knew what Suga meant to a certain extent, but Daichi didn't know that Suga knew that he knew. It was getting confusing, so Suga decided to cut it short after all. He smiled and ran a hand through his grey hair, closing his eyes for a moment as he began to say, cutting Daichi off on the way: "I mean, normally you say these things to your best friend, because they're supposed to accept you and all, but it took you quite a while, and I never told you either before tonight." The man sighed, keeping his smile on, and it was such a soft expression that Daichi wanted to take a picture of it. "I think I know why, and I don't know if you want to talk about it, but if so now's the time. I left my coat in your car so we'd have a reason to see each other again and maybe get a chance to talk, but I guess it was all meant to be said tonight," he ended with a small laugh that sounded both cute and exhausted. He was tired of beating around the bush, Daichi could feel it now.  
  
Now's the time, Daichi repeated in his head. Even though his face still felt like it was burning, he was now a little more courageous than he had been before. Either Suga had feelings for him and he wanted to get it out, or he had known that Daichi had feelings for him all along. Daichi wasn't scared of anything anymore. He raised his chin and exhaled sharply before he looked at Suga right in the eyes. "You knew all along, didn't you?"  
  
Daichi wasn't even sure what he meant, but Suga seemed to understand. He shook his head slowly with a happy little smile, and Daichi didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore.  
  
"I didn't want to rush you," Suga started after about 10 seconds of silence and intense mutual staring. "I knew there was _something_... but you were straight until proven otherwise and I didn't want to force you to discover yourself even though..." Suga stopped, closed his mouth in a weird sorry pout and started twisting his hands together.  
  
"Even though I was clearly into you," Daichi finished for Suga. The other man opened wide eyes at him, a little bit of red popping on his cheeks, replacing the baby pink that laid there just seconds before. Daichi smiled fondly, unable to stop himself in front of that sight. "From fucking day one, I was into you."  
  
Suga's eyebrows were bent over his eyes, his lips were just slightly parted, and his hands were now white from pulling each other nervously. Suga was now finding himself in the state Daichi was in when he first got in the apartment, and Daichi felt as confident as Suga was when he invited him in.  
  
"But you knew that already," Daichi ended softly, trying to get Suga back from his cloud.  
  
The grey haired man pressed his lips shut and gulped down as he realised that thinking Daichi had feelings for him and actually hearing Daichi say that he did were very, very different things. He wasn't about to say that this was all he had ever wanted, but he felt like it was. "Daichi..." He said with a choked voice, "you really... you--"  
  
"Yeah, Suga."  
  
It was long overdue, so much that Suga didn't even bother to ask if Daichi was okay with it before he made the last step toward him, dropped the coat on the floor, grabbed his face and kissed him a little bit desperately. After he realised what was happening, Daichi tried to unstiffen his now crisped hands before bringing them up to Suga's soft hair. Daichi was so okay with it that he pushed at the back of Suga's head to press him closer to him, opening his mouth to share a more passionate kiss that he had been wishing for since he had dreamt about it one night in his first year of high school.

Daichi tried to think of something, to analyse the situation and act accordingly, but his head was swimming in something thick and soothing that completely blocked his thought process. His body was only working on instinct. He still couldn’t believe what was happening: Suga in a bathrobe, clinging to him like he was his life source, kissing him for so long that some cells in his brain probably died from the lack of oxygen. He felt like he might just die right there.

His instincts suddenly screamed to wrap his arms around Suga’s middle, because he seemed to be melting away, his knees slowly giving out. A single thought jumped into Daichi’s mind: wasn’t that some form of begging to be picked up?

Suga was tipsy, Daichi remembered. He hadn’t been drinking too much, but he drank fast. Wasn’t this wrong, then? Daichi couldn’t pick him up and drag him somewhere to do whatever Suga begged him to do, because he was drunk. Kind of.

After Suga tugged a couple of times at his shirt, Daichi gave up and grabbed Suga’s thighs so he’d wrap his legs around his middle. All second thoughts had suddenly vanished.

Slowly, without leaving Suga’s lips once, Daichi walked towards the wall and pressed his best friend’s back against it to make sure that no tragic accident would happen. Dropping Suga and causing him to get injured would probably ruin the mood.

The Devil was apparently possessing Sugawara though, because he automatically pushed his hips forward, leaving only his shoulders touching the wall. This was dangerous. It’s like the man wanted to fall on his ass and break something.

Daichi rushed rough arms under Suga’s waist, grabbing at his hips and ass in one swift motion. Suga, after being suddenly pulled up, moaned into the kiss, making the sound resonate inside Daichi’s entire body. Fucking hell.

Suga tilted his head back to breathe, still squeezing Daichi’s middle with his legs, pushing his pelvis against the other’s in a very enjoyable pressure. Daichi stared, watching Suga’s neck offered to him like a bait, and he took it. He started by leaving a wet kiss in the middle of Sugawara’s throat, and the surprised gasp that travelled his vocal cords left a tingly feeling on Daichi’s lips. He ran his tongue from the area he kissed up to Suga’s chin, stopping right before he got past the jawline. He nipped at the tender skin there, and as he felt Suga’s hot breaths meeting his cheeks in long blows of humid air, he sighed contently. When he backed away from Suga’s upper body, the ex-setter arched his back, having now nothing but the top of his head holding him up on this wall. He was offering himself whole.

Daichi dipped his head down again, going for the collarbones that were now popping out of his robe in this position. Suga’s skin smelled like coconut and flowery perfume, and it tasted like faint candy, a hint of strawberry flavored sweetness. Daichi sucked at the skin in the hollow of Suga’s clavicles, keeping his hands tightly clutched on Suga’s behind.

Suga wiggled in his hands, wordlessly asking for some groping. Daichi took his lips off of Suga’s neck, only to keep them an inch away, breathing ghost kisses on his warm skin as he ran his hands up to Suga’s lower back, and back to his ass, the tips of his fingers digging into the soft flesh in a very satisfactory manner. Suddenly, he gave it a firm squeeze as he pushed his hips towards the wall, making Suga’s back slam against it softly enough to get a long sigh full of anticipation out of him instead of a hiss of pain.

Their lips met again, and Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck to run his fingers through his hair. There was no way he would fall now, hanging on him like a baby koala.

When Suga ran out of air for the second time, he dipped his head down, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. “What are we doing?” Daichi asked after a couple of seconds, repeatedly exhaling in Suga’s hair.

The gray haired man looked up, strengthening his hold around Daichi’s neck and pulling him closer. “We’re making up for lost time,” he answered before he planted his mouth on Daichi’s again, taking a surprised moan out of him.

In between kisses, Suga had whispered the word _bedroom_ , and Daichi didn’t have to hear it twice before he carried Suga to his bedroom, holding him by the thighs and letting him wrap his arms around his neck for stability.

Suga was restless, pressing against his pelvis with a demonic energy. When Daichi got past the threshold, he rushed to the bed, laid Suga down on it and followed the movement, pressing his crotch on Sugawara’s right thigh before attempting a thrust. A breathy hiss came out of his mouth, and Suga scoffed, sliding his hands on the back of Daichi’s thighs up to the curve of his ass. Daichi groaned in response.

There was something so instinctive about being like this with Suga, and it didn't make Daichi nervous like he figured it should have: he felt safe. Everything was easy and natural.

It helped that Suga's wandering hands were as eager as Daichi's were. There was an intense bubble of mutual lust welding them together with a naked flame. It was like being hit by a truck entirely made out of pillows.

Suga's expressions were so open and grand that Daichi almost stopped whatever he was doing to sit next to Sugawara's body and just look at him. Daichi bent down to kiss Suga’s lips softly, holding his body up with both his arms on the mattress on either side of Suga's head, his skin falling victim of the softness of the man's hair.

Suga’s thigh was wiggling between Daichi’s legs, in a way that made him bite his lip and grunt, just as he was dipping down to kiss Suga. Daichi closed his eyes and sighed, while Suga had a mocking smile and kept going. Suddenly, an urge to rip the robe open appeared in Daichi’s mind, and he wanted nothing more than to do that. He completed his previous manoeuvre by kissing Suga’s lips tenderly, and moved his left hand to untie the robe. He was very happy to find that Sugawara didn’t tie it in a knot, and that it was fairly easy to undo with just one hand. He needed the other hand to keep from falling.

Suga’s fingers wrapped around Daichi’s hand softly, so he stopped opening the robe and broke the kiss. “Am I rushing you?” He asked after a beat, suddenly worried that he was doing something that Suga didn’t want to do.

“I just wanted to know where you planned to take this,” Suga answered in a hollow breath, whispering more than anything.

Daichi squinted a little, confused. “Wherever you’ll take me, I guess.”

Suga sighed then, intertwining his fingers with Daichi’s. “Then I guess I should tell you that I normally top, but I don’t feel like it, so you can top me if you want.”

Daichi looked at Suga, his mouth hanging open, lost for words. Did this angel not know that Daichi would literally take anything from him, bottom, top, no sex at all, stopping everything to go eat popcorn in front of Finding Nemo, any fucking thing?

This sure was an exchange Daichi never thought he’d have in his life. “Sure. Sure. Toping is perfect. I’ll do that. Thank you for telling me.”

Until this moment, Daichi hadn’t completely realised that he might have sex with Sugawara Koushi tonight. This was just some fun kissing and touching, like 15 year olds do when their parents are grocery shopping. But now it wasn’t just _might have_ , it was _will have_ , and that was fucking stressful.

Suga slipped his arms out of the bathrobe, and the rest of it fell from his body, leaving him in a pair of dark grey boxer-briefs that seemed to be a little tight at the moment. As he gazed at this amazing sight, Daichi licked his lips like a wild animal before he could stop himself. _Holy shit, this is real_.

Something was bugging Daichi though, and it was that Suga was practically naked under him and that he was still in his shirt and jeans, like he was ready to head out the house and go to work to provide for his wife and children.

Like a true savior, Sugawara brought his hands up to unbutton Daichi’s shirt, one button at a time, making sure not to neglect the crotch pressed on his thigh at the same time. Multitasking at its best, really. Once Daichi was out of his shirt, he dipped down to kiss Suga’s neck, and the latter shuddered underneath him, gripping Daichi’s bicep with a strong hand and making his head spin. Suga’s free hands went to undo Daichi’s jeans, and he struggled a little bit, but he ended up succeeding after a nervous giggle that Daichi shared with his face in Suga’s neck.

When Daichi got out of his pants, he was finally in the same amount of clothes that Suga was. Suga's upper body curved upwards, the angle of his spine making his chest and neck look like the most depraved thing Daichi had ever seen in his life. This wasn't even erotic anymore, it was a level over that, and he needed a moment to let it sink in.

Feeling no lips or hands anywhere near his chest and neck, Suga dipped his head down a little to watch Daichi with questions in his eyes. He pushed up even more, moaning in that unholy way that sent pleasant shivers down Daichi's back.

"Most people would say you're an angel, but I think you're the devil," Daichi said with a sigh, hovering on top of Suga's body with a resigned look on his face. His eyes were even hungrier than before, and it made Suga crack a naughty smile.

"Well, then, deface me," The Devil begged, and Daichi shut his dumb smile up with a rough kiss.

Daichi held up Suga's arch with a hand in his back, pressing his own chest against Suga's as he laid him back down on the mattress. Their bodies were aligned, their exposed skin pressed together as well as their clothed erections. Daichi simply adored being this close to Suga, something he never thought he’d be able to do one day.

They kissed for a while, leisurely, and when Daichi broke the kiss, he just stared at Suga’s face, watching him like a love-struck idiot in the middle of a picnic, surrounded by trees and flowers and sunlight. Suga laughed a little, closing his eyes and turning his head on the side. He had trouble standing such a gaze, considering the way they were tangled together and the atmosphere between them. Daichi looked down at Suga’s chest before he dipped down to kiss his skin, from his collarbones to his pectorals and his flat stomach. Suga’s skin shivered, goosebumps spreading all over his arms and back.

Daichi went lower, and lower, until his lips touched fabric, and he bit at the elastic band softly, pulling some strange sighs out of Suga’s mouth. He kissed at the man’s hips, running the tip of his tongue on his hipbones before blowing air on the skin, making Suga yelp from the cold feeling. His fingers dug under the helm of his crush’s underwear, and he pulled them down slowly, only halfway. He stopped to kiss every inch of the top of his thighs and above his crotch. His skin was so soft and so warm and it smelled so good that Daichi almost felt high.

But then, when he pulled the rest of the boxer-briefs down, the wild animal was back. Suga whined because of the cold, so Daichi didn’t waste any time, dipping down again to press open-mouthed kisses to the bottom of Suga’s length. It still felt surreal. He had his mouth on Sugawara Koushi’s dick. Wow.

Suga had a strangled moan, and he grabbed at the sheets to brace himself. He had been hard for a while already, so he didn’t want to get all squirmy.

Daichi licked up, paying extra attention at the tip, and Suga’s legs lifted up a little before he got the impulses under control. After a small _sorry_ and a nervous laugh from the most beautiful angel on earth, Daichi took it all in his mouth, and he got a knee to his sternum but he kept pressing his tongue against the sensitive skin, pulling up and down again. Suga kept saying sorry over and over again in between breathy moans, and Daichi had a proud little gleam in his eyes as he sped up his pace, closing his eyes and concentrating on not choking. Suddenly, there were hands pulling his hair and Daichi pulled back with a questioning gasp.

“If you keep on going like that...,” Suga warned, panting after his words like he just ran a marathon. Daichi had a soft smile.

“Got it,” the dark haired man replied, pulling the underwear off the entire way to free Suga’s legs as he got off the bed. “I’m guessing…,” he hinted as he shook his hands in the bedside table’s direction. Suga nodded once with a dopey smile on his face. He probably felt a little high too.

It was hard to walk around with an erection brushing against his thighs and his underwear, so Daichi flopped back down on the mattress instead of walking when he retrieved what he needed to proceed with things. He kissed Suga’s shoulder, his arm and his hand, gently sucking on a finger or two when Suga started to get impatient. Daichi laughed as he reached for the bottle of lube next to Suga’s thigh, but he wasn’t giggling anymore when he straddled Koushi’s lap again.

The Devil was staring back at him, and He was expectant. He knew what He wanted, and Daichi had all the intentions to give Him exactly that.

Daichi was standing on his knees, each one of them on either side of Suga’s body. He took the cap off the bottle and poured some of the product on the fingers of his free hand, rubbing it a little so it wouldn’t be so cold. Daichi moved his knees a little so Suga would be able to spread his legs, and Daichi went down as he looked at the other dead in the eye. Suga shivered all over.

The first finger eased in pretty quickly, but the strange feeling that followed was always a little hard to shake off. Daichi was soft, shifting Suga’s attention away by leaving kisses on his twitching cock again. It worked, and the second finger was welcomed with a new tightness and a powerful moan. Daichi took him back into his mouth, and the combined feeling of being fingered and blown at the same time was very foreign, but _very welcome_. Suga came close to letting out screams a couple of time through the whole ordeal.

The third finger was always the hardest to get used to, but Suga wanted it so bad that he was at his most cooperative. Daichi was now using his second hand to switch Suga’s focus, to make sure he wouldn’t feel any pain. Daichi knew for a fact that stretching wasn’t always pleasing, no matter how horny you were.

When Suga deemed that it was enough and he was ready, he tugged on Daichi’s underwear to slide it off at least a little. He wanted to be the one to undress him.

Daichi had a naughty smile when he crawled closer to Suga, his knees flush to the other’s armpits. Suga took both his hands to the helm of the boxers, pulling them down awfully slow. He was grinning the entire time, knowing exactly what to expect. Of course he’d seen Daichi naked a couple of times in the showers back in their volleyballs day. He might’ve also done it on purpose once or twice. Or thrice.

The way Daichi’s thighs were spread made it hard for Suga to pull the underwear lower, so he left it halfway down for convenience. Daichi tilted his head backwards and sighed, having seen where Suga’s hands were aimed. They were cold on his shaft, gently pulling up and down in an addictive motion. Daichi looked down at Suga’s face, which was filthily close to Daichi’s crotch. The Devil was bitting down his lower lip.

The hands felt like silk on his dick, silk with a strange purpose, but silk nonetheless. Half-heartedly, Daichi pulled away from Suga hands with a low grunt, and Suga had that look in his eyes that meant he was ready for a storm. He used to get it sometimes when he was still a setter.

Daichi stopped straddling Suga to take off the rest of his underwear, and Suga stared at him with avid eyes the entire time. Fire joined the hungriness when Daichi grabbed the pack of condoms to take one out and roll it down his shaft. He was almost shaking in anticipation when Daichi grabbed the bottle of lube again and rubbed a good amount all over the latex. It was happening.

Suga spread his legs again, and Daichi placed himself in between them. With his forearm, he held up Koushi’s pelvis as he guided his cock to the entrance with his free hand. Suga sucked in a sharp breath when he felt it push in, and he held it until he felt Daichi’s skin flush against his own. He couldn’t keep in a chorus of surprised _oh_ s as he took the time to get used to it. Daichi was rubbing Suga’s thighs gently, whispering sweet nothings to reassure him. 

Suga looked like he was bracing himself, like he was astonished in a strange way that wasn’t positive or negative. He was overwhelmed, is what Daichi concluded.

They didn’t move until Suga cupped Daichi’s ass in both hands and pulled him closer. Daichi gritted his teeth, and he pulled out halfway, then back in. Suga arched his back in response, closing his eyes as hard as he could.

“There,” Daichi moaned, dipping down to kiss Suga’s chest with open mouthed kisses and warm exhales. Suga was whining underneath him.

“Daichi, fuck me,” Suga ordered in a long plead that shook Daichi out of his haze. Yes, yes, absolutely, he was going to do that right now.

He started slow, with elongated back and forth motions that made Suga hide his face behind his arms in embarrassment. Daichi laughed a little, kissing at his ribs and his stomach has he sped up his pace. Suga’s thighs were locking him in place like a vise, and his feet were crossed behing Daichi’s back.

With each thrust, Daichi sped up the pace, accentuating the intensity and depth each time. Suga was gripping at the sheets, his mouth hanging open while no sound was coming out. He was alternating between staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, and closing his eyes so hard that tears were coming out.

“Yes, yes, mmh,” Suga moaned as he closed his eyes once more and kept his lips tightly shut for a couple of seconds. When they parted again, a pleased sigh escaped them, and Suga’s back slumped against the mattress.

Daichi slid his other arm under Suga’s back and sat on his heels, dragging the other up with him. Suga yelped, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck in a moment of panic before he got accustomed to the new angle right away and wailed in Daichi’s ear. He gasped at every thrust, squeezing Daichi’s thighs with his own every time he pulled back. Now that Koushi’s back was exposed, Daichi caressed every inch of it while he left hickies on the man’s shoulders and neck, low enough so they could still be covered by a t-shirt. Suga was lowering himself onto Daichi’s dick now, meeting the thrusts halfway. He still had his face pressed next to Daichi’s ear, and his heavy breathing was about to make the dark haired man go reckless.

“You know I love you, right?” Daichi whispered, hugging Suga’s body closer to him and thrusting inside him powerfully. “I love you, Koushi.”

Suga was digging his nails in Daichi’s back, and his skin was so hot that it felt like he had been standing too close to a fire for a while. “Oh my God, I love you t-too… a-ah, Daichi!”

Daichi was holding Suga so close to him that he could feel the man’s cock between their stomachs, leaving spots of pre-come all over their skins. Suga was shaking, moaning a different _ah_ each time that Daichi thrusted in, and the shaking didn’t stop when Daichi pulled out to add more lube.

Daichi had Suga turn over and sit back in his lap, knowing that the angle was everything in the last moments. Daichi felt like the tender moment was gone, and that it was now time to get rough. Suga agreed with him when they shared a knowing look over his hickie-marked shoulder. 

Once more, Daichi pressed his dick to Suga’s hole and pushed in slowly, grunting when he felt the muscle pulsating around his aching member. Suga did his share of the work, pressing back until he could feel Daichi’s cock hit so close to the one spot that would end him. He knew there would come a time for that, so he bit his lower lip and left the rest to Daichi.

This time around, Daichi took less time to speed things up. When he stood back on his knees, Suga followed the movement easily, spreading his legs more once he wasn’t restricted by Daichi’s thighs between them. Daichi kept Suga close to him by holding his biceps and pulling him towards his chest. Suga stared at Daichi with glazed eyes, and he answered with a kiss, the first they’d shared in a short while. When they separated, Suga let his head dangle in front of his body in embarrassment, and Daichi snorted before he pressed his forehead to the back of Suga’s neck.

Slowly, Daichi lowered his hands and wrapped them around Suga's forearms, pulling him in the opposite direction of his thrusting. In a gasp, Suga shut his eyes tight and left his mouth hanging open, loud and jerky breaths coming out of it. Daichi angled his hands to get a better grip, and he accelerated the pace, a smirk growing on his face.

Suga arched his back even more and threw his head back, his hair tickling Daichi's nose. The moan he made sounded like it had originated from deep within his stomach and traveled is entire body before it found his lips. It was loud, pleading and insanely arousing. Daichi felt like Suga projected a little bit of his pleasure through his voice, and as soon as it hit his ears, he felt the sudden rise of an alien feeling in his abdomen that got a grunt out of him.

God, this felt great. The slap of Suga's ass on his pelvis, mixed with their heavy breathing and the occasional cries of pleasure escaping Suga sounded so much better than he had ever imagined.

Daichi let go of Suga’s wrists only to wrap one arm around the man’s hips and take his free hand to Suga’s erection.

If the noises coming out of Koushi’s mouth were any indication now, it was time to get done with things. Daichi pulled slowly, twisting his hand up around Suga’s dick, and a high pitched jerky moan let him know that it had been a good idea. He now did all the thrusting job, keeping Suga in place as he fucked him fast, not changing a thing in his pace and angle anymore. This was as good as it was going to get.

Suga came quick, after he gave warning by breathing out Daichi’s name over and over again, in a more alarmed way each time. He fell forward, his arms holding his body over the mattress. Daichi gripped at Koushi’s hips and pulled him toward his pelvis.

He only had to do this a couple more times before he felt his balls tensing, and then the release a short moment later. He moaned his appreciation over the skin of Suga’s back, lightly thrusting one last time with a loud, muffled wail. Suga’s arms gave out right after.

Daichi let his weight fall on Suga’s back, his face pressed between Koushi’s shoulders. Through the smell of sweat, lube and sex, he also smelled Suga’s laundry detergent, Suga’s old house, Suga’s identity. Daichi’s face was sticking to the man’s sweaty skin, and it was like heaven. Suga started giggling underneath him at one point, so Daichi pulled out and backed away to see what was so funny.

Suga turned around, his back now against the cold sheets. His smile was exhausted and absolutely endearing, like he had never been this happy. It was the kind of smile that always made you reciprocate, contagious in its naïve happiness.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?” Sugawara asked, but there was no bitterness, only bliss.

Daichi’s answer was to get back between Suga’s legs and get down to kiss him slowly on the lips. They lied down for a couple of minutes, staring at each other longingly with their faces so close to each other that they barely had to move their heads to join their lips. Daichi stepped away reluctantly, going to the bathroom to get a wet towel and throw away his condom. When he got back, Suga was laying down on his side, smiling dumbly with his eyes closed. They shot open in surprise when Daichi wiped his stomach with the towel. Daichi laughed briefly, kissing Suga’s temple to apologise. He went back to the bathroom to throw the towel in the laundry basket, and when he came back to the bedroom, Suga had his arms pulled out, asking Daichi to come lay down next to him. Daichi smiled softly when he went to turn off the lights before making his way over to the bed and laying down under the covers. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s torso, pressing his face to the other man’s chest with a comfort that was a telltale of how overdue this had been.

After a long moment of silence, Suga looked up at Daichi’s face and asked, in the lowest voice he could: “Did you mean it?”

Daichi was half asleep, but he knew what Suga was talking about. “Yes. I love you.”

Suga almost squealed. “Good,” he tried to whisper. “I love you too.”

Daichi could feel the smile on Suga’s face when he pressed his cheek to Daichi’s chest again.

 

-

 

Panic. Absolute panic was the only feeling Sugawara was capable of feeling at the moment. Sure, having sex with your high school  sweetheart was a good enough reason to forget to set an alarm to wake up for work the next day, but he wasn’t so sure that his boss was going to be very happy of his story. Daichi was still sitting in the middle of the bed, confused as all hell.

Suga was grabbing all kinds of stuff, shirts and pants and shoes and bottles of cologne, running around with the pile of stuff in his arms.

Daichi was rubbing his face with his hand, feeling too tired to deal with whatever that was. He needed to find something, a way to get Suga out of trouble, and when he found it, he pulled his hand and grabbed Suga’s thigh so he would stop walking around like a beheaded chicken.

“Go take a shower, I’ll make you breakfast. I have a plan.”

Suga stared at him like he won first place in a contest for the worst dumbass on the planet. “I need to be at work at 9, it’s 8:55! There’s no time for showers or breakfast, Daichi!”

“I told you I have a plan. You’re gonna be late anyway, so take a shower.”

Suga sighed, and he was close to tears, Daichi could see it. He had probably never been late anywhere in his entire life. He was too much of a people-pleaser.

“Ok,” he said reluctantly, heading for the bathroom. “I hope it’s a damn good plan.”

“I’ll fill you in on the way.”

 

-

 

The plan was fucking stupid. Daichi had seen that very thing happen where he worked: a co-worker came in late with an old man following him, yelling about how he wanted to see the man’s boss. When he met the boss, he explained how the employee had stopped to help him replace a flat tire on the side of the road, only to find out that the car didn’t have an emergency tire, and had driven him to his place so that he could get his wallet to pay for the towing (because that man drove without his cards, it seemed). The poor man with a flat tire was very insistent on the boss knowing that the worker was a very good person, and that he was reliable. Their boss had been very impressed and he hadn’t penalised the employee for being late.

Suga was only doing it because he couldn’t lose his job.

“Is there any chance of someone in there knowing who I am?” Daichi asked while he mentally prepared every step of the plan.

Suga shrugged. “I don’t think so. Most people I work with are men over 70 years old and cougars.”

“Cougars?”

“They hit on me a lot.”

“Oh.”

Daichi didn’t feel threatened by the old women with a high libido, of course he didn’t, but this new feeling of possessiveness toward Sugawara (it was not new at all, who was he kidding) felt really good.

Daichi was driving Suga to work in his own car. They finally decided to drop the part about the wallet and the towing. Suga was only 40 minutes late anyway. Towing took an hour and a half in Tokyo.

When they arrived at the firm, Suga was so nervous that he needed to do breathing exercises before he got out of the car.

They walked in the building together, Daichi in front of Suga, with the sure stance of the savior he was being right now. If this was going to work, Suga would be endlessly grateful. He would probably owe Daichi a couple of special requests.

It went down like Daichi said. He asked for Suga’s boss in an alarmed way, one of the 70 year old men went to get him. When he got there, Daichi explained the situation, said Suga had helped him change his tire and that was why he was late. He even added that Suga was the only person who stopped to offer help. His boss didn’t even need to see any proof to be convinced, impressed that anyone would be grateful enough to show up and defend someone who only showed him basic decency.  Suga’s lungs were really happy for the break they were getting as his stress lowered and lowered.

Suga’s boss patted him on the shoulder and told him to get to work now. Daichi turned to face his boyfriend, a proud smile plastered on his face. He bowed in front of Suga to keep the show rolling, and Suga bowed back, holding back from laughing. Daichi walked a step in his direction and whispered “I’ll pick you up at 5,” to which Suga answered “Pick me up at 6, I’ll make up for lost time.”

“You sure love doing that,” Daichi sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would immensely appreciate comments, kudos or asks on my tumblr! Any way you want to leave your reviews. It's my first time at The Porn and I want to make sure I didn't royaly fuck it up. 
> 
> I am asking for apologies right away for the conversation Suga and Daichi have in the pub. I, for one, would never dare assume someone else's sexuality. People see me and they think I'm straight as a pole, and that offends me, so please don't ever assume someone is gay or in love with someone else cuz ur probably wrong ok shut ur face. Suga and Daichi are problematic. Sinnamon rolls.
> 
> tumblr is sandgoddess ;)


End file.
